Après l'amour
by Droledecoccinelle
Summary: "Dis Prof, est-ce que entre nous il n'y que tu sexe ?" demanda Maître Panda Image de AngelMJ


**Bonjour, voici une petite fiction écrite sans prétention d'une traite un soir, comme ça. J'avais envie. Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai toujours écris sur l'acte sexuel lui-même mais trop rarement sur l'après, qui est pourtant intéressant aussi !**

 **Les personnages de SLG ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Panda et Prof restèrent allongés de longues minutes sur le matelas l'un à côté de l'autre à tenter de calmer leurs respirations saccadées.

Panda, tout en retirant le préservatif usagé, sentit une petite tête chevelue se poser contre son torse, rapidement suivie par une main qui l'enlaça.

Attendrit par ce geste typique de l'affection post-sexe, leva laborieusement une main engourdie et caressa tendrement la touffe de cheveux.

_Dis Prof, est-ce que entre nous c'est toujours que tu sexe ? demanda Maître Panda.

_Ben… j'avoue que je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question pour tout te dire.

_Mais genre, t'as envie de coucher avec d'autres gens ?

_Ben… certains oui mais vu qu'on a des rapports assez réguliers j'ai pas tant envie que ça.

Un peu rassuré par la réponse de son partenaire, Panda recommença à caresser les cheveux de son ami qu'il avait arrêté de câliner sans même s'en rendre compte.

_Et toi t'as envie de coucher avec d'autres personnes ? lui demanda le Prof en se redressant sur ses coudes.

_Pour tout te dire… Non. Tu es tellement gourmant que même si j'en avais envie je pense que je n'aurais pas l'énergie de contenter quelqu'un d'autre, lui répondit-il en rigolant.

Le scientifique se rallongea et commença à fixer le plafond. Un léger silence s'installa.

_Tu crois que c'est mal ce qu'on fait ? demanda soudainement le Prof.

L'ursidé se redressa brusquement et fixa son amant.

_Pourquoi ça serait mal ?

_Ben j'sais pas on sort pas ensemble, on fait ça juste pour le sexe… Tu trouves pas ça un peu malsain ?

Le Panda mis quelques secondes à digérer les paroles du Prof.

_Déjà on fait de mal à personne il me semble, commença le Panda, ensuite sache que c'est pas que pour le sexe en soi que je fais ça, expliqua le Panda.

Il marque une légère pause avant de continuer :

_C'est pour le regard pleins de désirs que tu me portes juste avant que tu me sautes dessus, c'est pour la sensation enivrante de se sentir désiré, c'est peut-être aussi un peu pour mon amour propre… Je crois que c'est aussi pour ces moments après l'amour. Tu trouves pas ça spécial ces instants où le sexe est fini mais où on est encore dans cette petite bulle rien qu'à nous, où même si les sentiments amoureux ne sont pas au rendez-vous on se câline encore un peu, on échange quelques baisers, on profite de ce petit moment de tendresse.

Le Prof l'écouta attentivement mais n'ayant rien à rajouter tant les mots étaient justes, il se blotti encore davantage contre lui et respira son odeur qu'il connaissait par cœur.

Le Panda répondit à son étreinte et fit grimper l'homme à lunette (à présent sans lunettes) à califourchon sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Puis d'un geste lent et doux, il attrapa la nuque de son ami et rapprocha leurs visages pour un ultime baiser.

Leurs langues se caressaient tendrement, presque amoureusement.

Ce fut le Prof qui interrompit le baiser :

_Mais du coup on est quoi ? : Juste un plan cul ? Des sex-friends ? Des amants ? Des amis ? Des amoureux pas amoureux ?

_Est-ce que on a besoin de mettre des mots derrière ce qu'on ressent ?

_C'est vrai tu as raison je me pose trop de questions…

_Sache juste que je tiens énormément à toi : je ne tiens pas à toi comme un amoureux, ni comme un simple ami, c'est quelque chose entre les deux. Et puis on s'en fiche que les gens trouvent ça malsain, ou mal… On n'a qu'à pas leur dire. On s'en fiche ça les regarde pas.

Rassuré, le Prof s'assis au bord du lit et regarda maître Panda, après avoir pris soin de remettre sur son nez ses lunettes posées sur la table de chevet.

Il le vit se relever en titubant et jeter le préservatif noué dans la poubelle, puis s'habiller maladroitement.

L'homme à lunette rigola en voyant son ami s'emmêler les jambes dans son kigurumi et reboutonner un à un son vêtement, tandis que lui, enfilait sa blouse qui avait été envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'ursidé réajusta le nœud bicolore du Panda et recoiffa les cheveux un peu trop en bataille du scientifique pour le rendre présentable.

Ils s'accordèrent alors un dernier baiser plein de promesses avant de quitter la chambre du Panda et abandonner pour quelques heures ou quelques jours cette si grande proximité.

 **Reviews ?**


End file.
